Mystic Shop
"is it a good deal?" Mystic Shop (Auto Refresh Time: 4 a.m, 12 a.m and 8 p.m(GMT+8) List of shops: *Big-Head shop **Refresh Cost: 20 Gold **Have a chance to be able to exchange gold for coins (20 gold for 500k coins) or coins for gold (40k coins for 10 gold) **Contains basic hero souls (4 stars hero souls) and a few more common 5 stars hero souls ( bought via coins) . **5 stars heros souls in a bundle of 5 will cost 85 gold ( eg ahri souls) with exception of Tristana and Fizz (which can be bought for coins) **Avaliable at level 25 *Soul Market **Refresh Cost: 40 Gold **Have a chance to be able to exchange gold for coins (80 gold for 2000k coins) or coins for gold (1200k coins for 100 golds) **Contains more rare hero souls ( eg Zilean souls ) in bundles of 125/135 gold per 5 souls . **Also sells polar queen ashe , knight garen , hell baron ryze , nidalee souls as one soul for 15 gold (or 250k coins for one soul) **More heros souls avaliable in the shops as 5 souls bundle which can be bought through coins( cost varies from 1.6-1.8m) List of heros include Orianna , Vladimir , Tristana , Kelthus , and many more. **Higher chance to find purple equipment souls to be collected (50 souls needed for one item) and can be bought via coins or gold **Avaliable at level 25 + vip 3 *Black Market **Refresh Cost: 60 Gold **Only shop that you can get 6 stars gears souls (Collotta's blade , Blood Thirster , Shurelya's Amour , Fire Lord's shield , Godly Boots , Starsteel Shield , Exile Blade) Each souls varies in price but only one souls is sold per market for gold (30-50 gold per soul) **Some heros souls from the soul market can be bought as one souls for a cheaper price ( eg Poppy soul cost 5 gold while a bundle of 5 in soul market costed 40 gold) **More 5 stars equipment souls avalible **Some 5 stars equipments bundled into 5 souls now cost coins. The list includes rod of ages (1900k for 5 souls) , madlord's boots true (1000k for 5 souls) ** Super Rare hero souls not released at the moment (1/11/2014) is also available here for 85 gold for a bundle of 5 souls . These heros are Aatrox and Shyvanna . **Avaliable at level 25 + vip 6 Note: Souls you get from other sources (nuture , jungle , shops , events ) can be found in the shop . Collect a certain number of souls to get the item . #20 souls for blue heros/equipment (4 stars) #50 souls for purple heros/equipment (5 stars) #80 souls for orange heros/equipment (6 stars) List of purchases available to make Big Head Shop Tips: #Do not refresh the shop so often and be patient . Refreshing the shop too many times will cost you alot of gold #Always have some coins in your account . You never know when the souls that sold for coins (or gold) comes out. #The shop is the only place where you can buy gold without paying anything (other than events) #If you can afford , try to buy the 6 stars equipment souls whenever it comes into the market . 6 stars equipment souls are very rare and alot of time is needed to collect one actual gear . These grade of gears can only be obtained from events(eg salvage or supreme matches) or recharge gifts event(often with high amounts of top up of gold) other than from the market.